Darkness on the Horizon
by rabidf0x
Summary: This is placed with Gohan being the main character. Its set in the Justice League universe at first but changes later on. Its a story about Gohan learning Ozaru wasnt just a form Sayains could take on but something much more than that and a Princess wrapped in Darkness needing help from someone who can be a fighter in the light and a monster in the shadows


Okay just t o give a little back story before I jump in this, I have been wanting to write this for a long time coming but I wanted to make sure I didn't make anyone too mad with my character choices and matches so I had to watch certain episodes to know where I wanted to jump my story off. There will be some jumping around but it will all come together. Where this story will start more or less is in season 2 episode 13 Destroyer. It will have a different outcome than in the Justice League Unlimited series but that was the best place I could start off.

Intro

"Gohan, look I understand you're a super smart scientist but I have been doing this since you were in diapers." Bluma told the young spiky haired man. "You have been playing with extra dimension portal matrix's for that long?" Gohan teased. "You know what I mean. I know this seems dangerous, but for someone you beat up cell and killed the androids by himself I thought you would be braver than this." Bluma shot back. "Well you see here is where the problem is, I could punch cell I don't think I could punch a portal, I mean I could be wrong but I don't think I am." Gohan said as he started to chuckle. "Just throw the switch and we should be ready." Bluma said as she typed away on her computer.

Gohan started to make his way across the room. He looked at all of the machines he and Bulma built over the past year. The portal matrix was fairly large and complicated but it was all going to pay off. Gohan Put his hand on the power switch and threw it to the on position. Sparks flew out of the machine. Electricity could be heard surging threw it. The machine started to produce a small portal in the center and it expanded into a 6 ft diameter portal. "We did it Gohan!" Bulma said with a lot of excitement in her voice. All of their work has finally come to fruit.

All of a sudden the portal reached out and hit the side of the matrix and sparks shot everywhere! The force was so great it knocked Gohan to the floor. The portal stated to close but as it did it created a vacuum and Gohan couldn't get a hold of anything and he was too close to try and fly out, he wouldn't be able to get his speed up. Helplessly Bulma watched as her God-child was sucked into an unknown dimension probably forever.

Chapter 1 Under standing this World

Gohan woke up to find himself in a forest. In a haze he woke up to birds chirping and the wind blowing in the trees. "Well this is a nice place, but I don't think this is where im supposed to be. Wait a second!" Gohan jumped up and remembered that he had gotten sucked threw the portal in Bulma's lab. Gohan flew up above the tree line so he could get a good look at the surrounding area. Nothing but trees for miles. "Okay I need to keep my power level as low as possible until I find out if this is a friendly planet or a hostile one." Gohan said flying close to the tops of the trees to try and not be seen.

Gohan flew for quite sometime before he came up to a very large city. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. The city was massive with tons of huge buildings. Gohan landed on the ground making sure not to be seen flying and walked up to a sign on the edge of town. Metropolis was what the sign said. Gohan started his walk into the city to get a good idea of where he was.

He walked on the sidewalk in the main part of the city. Everyone was speaking English so Gohan figured he had been transported to another reality of earth. As Gohan started looking into windows and seeing the news and people flying about and laser blasts from what looked like soldiers. "Okay so they have super powers like mine to a certain extent." Gohan thought to himself. He walked up to a news paper stand and looked at the paper. The cover was someone in red and blue on the cover. "Well at least I don't have to feel bad about my Sayaiman outfit anymore." Gohan chuckled to himself as he continued walking. "Okay so it should be able to tell the good guys from the bad. Brightly colored outfits and super powers." Gohan thought. All of a sudden the was a loud thunder clap.

Gohan looked up into the sky to see a portal opening up and space ships flying out along with millions of green monsters. "Well that doesn't look good." Gohan said walking into an alley. "It might be a good idea to change into something else." Gohan said clicking his watch and his orange gi popping out. Gohan changed thinking it would be better to try and blend in with the super hero's rather than looking like a normal person. The ships started attacking the city and then Gohan looked up and saw a huge starship over one of the larger buildings.

"I'm just going to hang back and see if they can handle it. I don't want to interfere if I don't have to." Gohan said standing there watching a very outmatched battle raging. Gohan noticed three power levels appear on the top of the building the flagship was hovering over. Two of them were closely the same but one was much larger than the other two. All of a sudden a very large power level was with them but it was coming out of the ship!

Gohan continued to watch when he saw someone get thrown from the stop of the building! Gohan almost went for him but noticed someone was already helping him. The was a large explosion and Gohan noticed the buildings windows get blown out. One of the demons flew out of the building onto the ground at Gohan's feet. Gohan touched the Demon's head to try and head his mind and get more information about what was happening. Gohan learned everything he cared to know in an instant of making contact. Darkside was trying to destroy this earth. Gohan then heard bones breaking from inside the building. "Ok time to help out." Gohan said flying off as fast as he could.

Gohan got to where the fight was happening. The man in blue in red was on the ground out cold and badly beaten. The other two men were nowhere to be seen. Darkside went and raised his fist in the air to deliver the finally blow to this man. "Darkside!" Gohan yelled floating closer to him. "And who do we have here?" Darkside asked. "Don't worry your pretty little head off about that. I am going to give you one, and only one chance to leave right now or you will die." Gohan said obviously not in a good mood anymore. "Ha! You hero types are all the same. Well I don't mind making another one of you eat your own words!" Darkside said as he shot lasers out of his eyes at Gohan. The beams made a direct hit on Gohan's chest! The explosion caused dust to go everywhere and Gohan looked to be gone. "Okay if that's the way you want to play." Gohan said from in the dust cloud. "What!" Darkside exclaimed as Gohan's fist made contact with his jaw sending him flying into the air and landing him on the roof.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind but I am going to kill Darkside. Just rest." Gohan said to the man laying on the ground. "Who….who are you?" He asked. "I'll tell you in a second." Gohan said floating up to the roof where Darkside was just getting off the ground."You will die here today. I have met and killed your kind before. People like you that think the earth is a play thing and you can kill innocent people and if there is one thing I never hold back for is people who think that this thought process is okay." Gohan said as his feet made contact with the roof. Darkside ran at Gohan delivering bone crushing blows but Gohan wasn't even budging an inch. Darkside slowly backed away. "Wha…What are you?!" Darkside exclaimed with fear very present in his voice. "I'm a super syain!" Gohan said as the ground started shaking. The sky grew dark as far as the eye could see and further than that. Lighting started appearing in the sky. Debris started floating in the air near Gohan. All of a sudden Gohan yelled and a blast of energy flew from his body along with a flash of light! His hair had changed to a golden color, standing almost straight up and his eyes were now teal. A golden aura flowed around his body. "You die today Darkside with no hope of ever coming back." Gohan said getting into a fighting stance. Darkside started to make for his ship but he didn't realize how pointless that was at the time. "Ka…..meh….ha…me….." Gohan started to chant as a blue ball of energy formed in his hands. Gohan made sure his stance was secure, his arms at his side flowing as much Ki to his attack as possible.

At this time Superman was getting a message from the watch tower. "Superman you need to get out of there! There is an energy reading I have never seen before! I think Darkside's ships is going to fire on the earth!" The voice said. "No, it's actually the opposite. I think we have a new friend." Superman said back.

Gohan was still charging his attack when Darkside's ships started to move. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan yelled throwing his hands forward. What happened next was told around the world as the most amazing thing to have ever seen by human eyes. A blue beam that could have easily swallowed the moon was shot from Gohan's hands. The beam engulfed Darkside's flagship and it was ripped apart atom by atom as it disintegrated inside the beam. The beam slowly shrunk and dissipated. Gohan stood there for a moment lowering his power level but staying in super sayian form.

"Superman are you there? What in the world is going on? What was that beam that came from the planet?" The voice asked. "That was our new friend." He replied simply

Chapter 2 A New Member

Gohan floated back down to the man in red and blue, along with the other two men he had seen earlier. "Well that was quite a show." The man in red and blue said. "Well I didn't want there to be any room for error. I didn't want him coming back, ever. I'm sorry if I over stepped your laws, I'm not from here." Gohan said. "Normally we don't handle things like that but in this case it had to be done. I'm Superman." The man in red and blue told him. "That's Batman in the black and Lex Luther." He said introducing him to the other two. "Just call the the Gold Fighter." Gohan said reaching his hand out to shake Superman's hand. The two shook hands and made there way off to the league base on the planet.

All the heros met up there as all the enemies had flown back into the portals as fast as they could after seeing what had happened to their leader.

"Everyone I want to introduce a new member to the group. He calls himself the Gold Fighter. He was the one who destroyed Darkside and his ship." Superman said standing in the main hall of the building. Gohan walked forward where most of the people applauded. "Im not from here so you'll have to excuse me for not knowing the proper etiquette." Gohan said toward the group. "one question I had is, does this happen often?" Gohan asked Superman. "Not the this level normally but the world is in danger more often than we would like." Superman told him. "Well then it looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I won't leave this place knowing that it is in constant danger. My father would be very disappointed in me if I did something like that." Gohan said loud enough for everyone to hear. The whole room applauded except for a few people who seemed to have slipped out the door Gohan noticed. "That's all fine, but we need to know more about you before we just let you run around." Batman said. "I have nothing to hide from any of you. I can answer anything you want to ask." Gohan said. "Well you can come with us so we can talk to you in private." Batman told him. "No. If you have questions im sure everyone else does as well. I said I have nothing to hide, you can ask me right here." Gohan said with a smile. "A little too trusting, don't you think?" Batman asked. "Don't mistake my trust for ignorance. The only one who may be able to keep me in check is superman and even then it would be a difficult fight, but I do it out of respect. I can tell everyone looks up to you 7. So there is a good reason behind it I assume and you have mine as well." Gohan said. The response was liked by everyone and it was quite shocking too most.

"Okay well lets get started" Superman said as everyone got seated. "Where do you come from?" Batman asked. "I come from earth, not this one but one from a different reality. Me and my friend were working on a Dimension portal matrix when something went wrong and I got thrown into this world shortly before Darkside showed up. I read one of the minds of the Demons that landed near me and found out about Darkside's plan and decided he had to be stopped." Gohan answered. "Okay, what kind of powers do you have?" Wonder Woman asked. "That's a long list but I will tell you with a little backstory to make it easier to understand." Gohan said as he got comfortable in his seat.

"Me and my family except my mom are apart of a race called are an incredibly strong race. Everyone was warriors. A man named Frieza destroyed the planet before I was born. My dad came from a different planet to earth and met my mom and well….you know. I have been trained by martial arts masters all over my planet and some not from our world. Piccalo my first master trained me when he saw my potential after trying to save my dad from some bad men when I was young. I learned to fly and use my Ki to use energy attacks. My father taught me how to mimic other peoples attack so naturally all of my teachers attacks I learned. I also have telepathy and telekinesis. I can fly, which you have seen. I can use my Ki attacks in all different manner of ways. A shield, blasts, and beams are the most common for me." Gohan told them.

"Okay that all sounds great but what kind of experience do you have?" Green Lantern asked. "I mean don't get me wrong but if you don't have any experience you could be more of a problem then helpful." He continued. "That's an understandable concern. I fought Frieza, the man who killed most of my race, I fought a destroyed a monster called Cell who wanted to destroy earth. I've fought in the world martial arts tournament multiple times. I have trained with all of the heros in my reality. I have a lot of experience fighting and learning to pull punches." Gohan stated. "What about the ability of changing the sky and changing your hair color. I saw you on the ground when I jumped to save Lex. Your hair was dark then." Batman said. "This transformation I am in right now is called super sayian. Let me show you just some of the forms I have." Gohan said standing up and moving away from everyone.

He transformed back to normal. "This is my normal form." He quickly raised his power level enough to show the white aura around him. "This is me with my power level raised." He waited a moment and then yelled. "Kaioken times 10!" A red aura surrounded him. "What this does is raise my power level to the max in my bas form times whatever number I say. Anything past 10 is dangerous and I run the risk of destroying my body. This is my most powerful form in normal state." Gohan explained. Gohan returned to his normal state and started to concentrate his power to transform into a SS1 The sky grew dark and the lightning formed again just as before. Particles started to raise from the ground and Gohan opened his eyes and his Golden hair was back along with his teal eyes. "This is called Super Sayain. It is what happens when a Sayain surpasses into the next level of himself. It is difficult to reach and usually is only reached with a great suffering to the Sayain to unlock it." Gohan told them. He then got into his stance when he was ready to go SS2. The sky grew darker the lightning increased. The ground started shaking and more particles started to float in the air. Electricity could be seen flowing over Gohan's body. Gohan left out a scream as the whole room flashed with a bright yellow light. After everyones eyes adjusted they could see the after effect. His hair was all standing up and the golden aura was now larger and electricity could be see sparking all over his body. You could hear his body emitting pure Ki energy. His aura was making a very clear pulsating sound. Gohan lowered his Power level enough for his aura to go away but stay in his SS2 form. "The is the second level of a super sayain. This form is for when I have had enough. I am my most powerful in this form and it is only achieved after you emotional breakdown to where you just saw your friends, your family and your whole world ending before your eyes. I reached this level when fighting Cell and he had almost killed everyone I knew and loved. I was the only one left standing out of everyone. I was only 14 at that time…" Gohan trailed of and lowered his power level to SS1. "Well that's very impressive son." Superman said. "Do you mind if I tried to see how tough you are?" Superman asked. "Yes that would be fine." Gohan said going back to SS2 immediately. "Superman…I want you to hit me as hard as you can. Don't pull that punch…I will know. If you hit me I want it to be at your full power." Gohan said. "Are you sure? I don't want to kill you." Superman said. "You won't, trust me." Gohan said standing ready for him to strike. What superman didn't know is Gohan had but up a Ki barrier around his body very close to the outline of himself. Superman pulled back and hit Gohan as hard as he could. The sound made everyone flinch. Gohan flew threw the wall and hit the ground and was making a trench with his body. All of a sudden Gohan back flipped and launched himself in the air and stopped himself. Gohan teleported back in front of Superman. "Wow your fast!" Flash exclaimed. "That was my fathers Instant transmission." Gohan said to Flash. "You have a mean right punch." Gohan said with a smile on his face. Everyone was stunned that Gohan was smiling after a hit like that. "You're something else you know that." Superman told Gohan. Gohan blushed a little.

"Now does anyone have any questions?" Superman asked everyone. "Yea I do!" A voice said in the crowd of super heros. "Is there any limit to what you can do?" The voice said. "Yes actually there is. I only have a certain amount of Ki. Its quite a large amount but if battles rage for days eventually I will run out and be completely drained, unable to even stand or speak." Gohan said. "Days?!" Were some of the more noticeable words that were going threw the crowd. "Well hopefully nothing like that happens." Superman said

After the questions stopped everyone seemed to want to talk to Gohan. They all seemed very interested in him. Superman took Gohan to the Watchtower to show him where he would be staying. "I know your room is small but I hope you can call this place home in time." Superman said. "Thank you, and if you need anything from me just tell me. I am more than happy to help out." Gohan told him. "I can do that. Get some rest." Superman said leaving the room.

Chapter 3 Life Living in the Light

Gohan decided to go to the gym and work out. It had been a while since he really pushed his body. When Gohan got into the Gym area of the Space station there was all different kinds of workout equipment and a sparing mat. Gohan noticed a bench press machine that an unlimited amount of weight could be applied. "Ok that's a start." Gohan said walking by a few of the other super heros who were working out. Gohan got onto the bench and grabbed the bar. The attendant who was there to add and reduce the weight asked what Gohan would like to start at. "Lets start with 20 tons and work our way from there." Gohan said plainly. "Ok the machine will automatically reduce the weight to 1 pound if it goes too low" The attendant stated.

The weight was applied and Gohan easily did a few sets. "Ok turn it up to 50 tons." Gohan said. He continued to do this easily. Gohan set the bar up and got up. "Excuse me but do you have something like this but for wrist weights and ankle weights?" Gohan asked. "Yes we do its right over on that wall." The attendant said. Gohan walked over to the wall and got the weights on. Gohan took his Orange Gi and blue t-shirt off. He didn't want there to be any friction wears in it seeing as it was his only one. Everyone in the room started to stare at Gohan. They hadn't noticed it before but he was ripped! He looked like someone had carved him from stone. Gohan set the weight level to 50 tons each. Gohan started to do his routines of moves he had been taught. He did this for about an hour and then turned the weights up to 100tons each. He started to attract a crowd that started watching him threw the window that was behind him. HE was having trouble after 10 minutes though. The weight was taking its toll. So he decided to go SS1. HE immediately increased in speed and he started to hover in the air to starting kicking adding in more martial arts. Gohan stopped for a moment, he then turned the weight to 200tons! He dropped instantly to the ground. He tried to get up but he seemed stuck to the ground. One of the attendants ran over to him. "Sir are you okay?" He asked. "Yea I just haven't trained like this in a long time." Gohan said with a half smile. The attendant backed up to where he came from. Gohan transformed to SS2 and started to slowly rise in the air. His golden aura surrounded him and he started punching and kicking so fast people couldn't even see what was going on.

"Whats going on here?" Hawkgirl asked as she walked up to the crowd. "It's the new guy. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, come look." Someone said in the crowd. "At this time Gohan noticed the crowd and decided to show off a little. He immediately raised his power level to the max and set the weights for 400 tons each! When he did this no one could believe it. He was still moving fast enough to make it difficult to see his arms or feet. This continued for about 10 minutes. Gohan then set the weights to the max with was 500tons each. Gohan now started to slow down. At this time Superman walked in to watch. "Oh just who I wanted to see. Would you mind helping me?"Gohan asked. "With what?" Superman asked. "I need something to actually hit. If you could get some of the training pads on so I can hit them." Gohan said. "That wont be necessary."Superman said floating up next to him. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Gohan said being a little cocky. "You let me hit you, so its only fair I help you." Superman said getting ready to fight.

That's when the entire watchtower was now either in the Gym or standing outside looking threw the window. Bets started being made on who could land more hits. Gohan and Superman took their positions hovering just above the sparring mat. Gohan still had the weights on and decided that it would be fair since he was just training and not actually sparring. The fight begun, and Gohan immediately started attacking Superman. Superman was doing a very good job at blocking all of Gohan's attacks and all of a sudden Superman hit Gohan lightly but enough to get his attention. "A good lesson to learn here is that just because you think you have your opponent in a corner they can get the upper hand." Superman said as Gohan struggled to get up. "Thank you. I had forgotten what it feels like to get taken off guard." Gohan said as he disappeared and then re-appeared behind Superman striking him to the ground. "Ok if that's the way you want to play." Superman said with a smirk. Superman went on the offensive but Gohan was blocking everything Superman could throw at him. Superman then faked Gohan out but something unexpected happened and Gohan disappeared again.

"How can he be so fast if he has 2000tons pulling him down?" Hawkgirl asked Wonder woman who was standing close to her. "I'm not sure honestly. He seems to be able to do things that none of us could do. I mean just use the example of what he did to Darkside and his flagship. There is'nt anyone here that could have done anything like that." Wonder woman said. Mean while everyone was cheering for the side they had betted on. Most bets were on Superman but Gohan seemed to be holding his own. "Alright Golden fighter where did you go?" Superman said looking all around. "I'm right here!" Gohan said punching Superman across the face sending him into the wall. "Attendant does this room have a gravitational control switch?" Gohan asked. "Yes it does. The max it can go up to is only 50 times normal gravity." The attendant said. "Superman what if we trained a little harder?" Gohan said getting hit in the chest with a piece of workout equipment. "That sounds just fine to me." Superman said with a smirk. "Attendant please to the gravity to the max. As long as Superman doesn't have any objections." Gohan told the attendant. "Lets turn it to 20 times. That's double what I normally train at." Superman said. "Fair enough. Weights off." Gohan said as the weights returned to 1lbs and dropped to the ground. The gravity changed and Superman fell to one knee trying to adjust to the increased gravity. Gohan on the other hand seemed to be faster with the weights off now. Gohan did a few stretches to get ready for the new match. What happened next was a true power struggle between two of the greatest heros the world would ever know. They spent the next 4 hours sparring in 20 times gravity, using just hand to hand combat. No one left the window of the gym unless absolutely necessary and people who hadn't seen what was going on decided to join in watching. Batman finally had to be the one to end it.

"You know I didn't use my money to build a watch tower so I could have two power houses destroy the gym. You two have been going at it for 4 hours. I think that's enough for today…or a week." Batman said over the intercom outside of the gym. "He's right Superman. I do appreciate you sparring with me to get me back in practice. It was a great help." Gohan said bowing to the man of steel. "Thank you Gohan. You have taught this old dog some new tricks that's for sure." Superman said bowing back to the super powered young man. The gravity was turned back to normal and Gohan grabbed his blue t-shirt and orange gi. He walked out of the gym to everyone standing there staring mostly. "So who won?" Hawkgirl asked. "Superman did of coarse." Gohan said walking by all of them ready to take a shower. He walked about halfway through the group and went back to SS1. Everyone still amazed that he could just change back with no effort but Gohan knew once he got used to staying in SS1 form his body would get used to it and his Ki level would constantly increase allowing it to take no toll on him.

After Gohan's shower he walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He tried arguing with the staff about how much food he really needed to eat on a daily basis when flash walked up to Gohan. "How about this guys. If he can eat more than me then I say why not." Flash told them. "Are you sure? I can eat more than my Dad, and that's a lot of food." Gohan said. "Yea I don't think you can out eat me." Flash said with a smile. Well long story short, Gohan beat Flash, by about three buffets worth of food. "I haven't eaten like this in a long time." Gohan said with Flash going in and out of a food coma. "Good job man. I didn't think anyone could eat more than me, but I say you can eat as much as you want." Flash said falling on the ground with his hand on his stomach.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Gohan was with John Jonnes at the bridge of the Watchtower helping keep watch over everything. "John I hope you don't mind me saying this but you remind me of my first teacher back home." Gohan said pushing a few buttons. "What makes you say that?" John asked. "Just read my mind. You'll understand better than me trying to explain it." Gohan said turning to John. "You are extremely trusting for someone who hasn't been here a week." John said looking at Gohan shocked by his statement. "Well that's more of my father than me. He was always trusting. He had a good reason to. He always saw the good in everyone and played fair with the bad guys, always making sure it was a fair fight. I guess you could say my father and master Piccalo were my heros. Always doing what was right no matter what. That's how I try to live. If someone doesn't show trust first then how can two people eventually trust someone?" Gohan asked. "That's a good way of thinking. If your sure you don't mind me reading you mind then I guess I feel comfortable about it. What do you want me to see?" John asked. "Everything. No one here knows me really. They know I am strong enough to spar with Superman without really pulling punches and walk away from it. But I don't want that to be the only thing people know about me, that and you need to make a profile about me for the database for Batman correct?" Gohan said with a slight smirk. "Nothing gets by you does it?" John said smiling. "Well I was the smart one in my family." Gohan said laughing a little. John walked up to Gohan and touched his head getting ready to read his mind. It only took a few minutes and John had completely lived Gohans life just as if he was watching a movie. He saw Gohan break, he saw him rise to new levels, he saw him suffer by losing the loved ones he had, he saw his battles and he saw his world.

"Thank you Gohan. I feel honored to be compared to you master Piccalo. I will give Batman everything I have learned so he can write a report for your bio in the systems database." John said. "You're welcome John and thank you for being willing to read my mind. I know it must have been an odd request coming from someone you don't know." Gohan said turning back to the monitor. Johan just stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe what he had seen and to see that he was the person he was. Still caring, the perfect hero figure right beside Superman.

Chapter 4 Gohan's first time in the field

Gohan was still on watch duty with John at night since nobody else really wanted to do it. They had personal things they wanted to do. Keep their relationships, their lives in order to some extent. Gohan, someone who didn't have that saw no problem in taking the responsibility. Gohan was good at it too. With his ability to track peoples Ki signature he could tell where certain villains were going to be and made it almost impossible for them to escape.

"Looks like someone is up late trying to rob the Gotham city bank." John said. "Would you mind if I handled this one?" Gohan asked. "No I don't have a problem but why don't you go with Hawkgirl just to be safe." John said. "If you stand over by the transporter I can beam you down." John said. "There is no need for that. I can just Instant transmission us down there and get right where we need to be." Gohan said. They both waited for Hawkgirl to get to the bridge and John explained a little about the person robbing the bank. "Ok so what's going on?" Hawkgirl asked. "It looks like mister freeze and the Joker are trying to rob one of the banks in Gotham city. I send you and the Gold fighter down to handle the situation." John told them both. "I have to take the fresh meat out first huh…alright well lets get this done." She said as she started walking to the teleporter. "Um I can just warp us down using my powers if you want." Gohan said. "Look kid you just started here I don't exactly trust that easy." She said. "Hawkgirl! You will-John!" Gohan interrupted John. "Its fine. Remember what I said. Someone has to show trust first. Hawkgirl that is fine by me. I understand. I'll meet you down there." Gohan said then disappeared. John didn't say anything to Hawkgirl but the look he gave her said everything, he wasn't happy with her at all.

Gohan was waiting on the top of the roof when Hawkgirl warped in next to him. "They are making there way out of the building threw the front door." Gohan said standing straight up looking at the entrance. "How do you know that?" Hawkgirl asked kind of surprised. "I can sense their Ki seem in quite a hurry." Gohan said. Mister freeze and the Joker both walked out of the building when Hawkgirl flew down to confront them. Gohan didn't move. "Coward.." Hawkgirl thought to herself as she looked back and saw Gohan still standing there.

"Where do you think you two are going?!" Hawkgirl yelled as she landed. "Well well if its not a little birdy." The Joker said. "Put the money down and go quietly." Hawkgirl said as she tapped her mace in her hands. "Well we would but we have plans for it." Mister Freeze said as joker quickly pulled a rather colorful laser blaster out and shot a round from it. Hawkgirl went to try and hit it with her mace but when she expected it to make contact nothing happened but instead Gohan was now floating in front of her with his arm up and his hand smoking with no damage done. "Why don't you try that again." Gohan said in a cocky tone. "How about I try?!" Mister Freeze said as he shot an icicle from a gun he had hidden on his person. The icicle got close to Gohan but shattered before it made contact. "Anything else. I will let you two use any tricks you have one me, but you will not harm her. If you attempt to you will regret it. I promise you that." Gohan said in such a tone it sent chills down everyones back including mister freeze.

Joker and Mister freeze both tried everything in their arsenal to try and hit Gohan but nothing worked. Gohan slowly walked toward the two when Hawkgirl screamed! One of Jokers henchmen had snuck around and grabbed her and was holding her hostage. "Well would you looky there. One of my loyal men has ignored what you said. Now you're in no position to make demands." Joker said laughingly. The next thing anyone knew Joker and Mister Freeze were on the ground with the lackey laying on top of them. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked Hawkgirl helping her up. "Yea he just ruffled my feathers." She replied. Joker was moving though trying to get a lined up shot with his gun to shoot Gohan in the back. The laser fired and hit Gohan square in the back of the head! An eternity seemed to have passed before Gohan opened his eyes and stood straight up. He turned around as walked to over to the Joker. "You seem to be a funny man. But let me show you something that you wont even find funny." Gohan said coldly as him and the Joker disappeared. They were only gone for a few seconds and the Joker was screaming his lungs out. The police arrived shortly along with Batman.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Batman asked angrily. "I just took him to the one place he feared more than anything." Gohan said plainly. "And what is that?" Batman said still mad. Gohan leaned toward Batman and whispered something in his ear. "Wow you are man after my own heart." Batman said pretty amused. "Hey he's your villain so might as well as do as the romans do." Gohan said with a smile. "What just happened?!" Hawkgirl said confused and irritated. "Don't worry about it. Sorry I took all the fun out of the job for you Hawkgirl. I Just didn't want you to get hurt and I wanted to make sure you could see if I was doing things according to justice league rules." Gohan said trying to come up with a good excuse. "yes you did a good job but I don't need a protector." She said in a huff. "I understand." Gohan said with hint of hurt in his voice.

"You know you don't have to treat him that way." Batman said. "I don't need a protector. I don't know who this kid thinks he is but he is not the worlds only hope." She said coldly. "I understand that but you don't know what he has had to endure due to his own mistakes. John gave me all the information he had from reading his mind. All of his mind. From the day he was born till yesterday." Batman started to explain. "He lost his master to a villain more sinister than Brainiac and Darkside put together. He lost his whole family to another monster because he got cocky and got over confidant. HE doesn't want any harm to come to any of us. He would rather die himself than any of us die, he would lay his life down in a heartbeat for people he doesn't even know. You know when he told you Superman won their spar the other day?" Batman said. "Yea what about it? He said Superman won." She told him. "He was lying. He landed a thousand more blows on Superman. He knew no one could see his hands move so it was an easy lie to tell. HE knew if he said he beat Superman that we would all lose faith in him as being the best of all of us." Batman said. Hawkgirl didn't have anything to say. She felt kind of sorry for being so cold to Gohan now. "He doesn't have a life anymore. His whole world was destroyed when the monster killed his family. He has nothing but what is around him now and with how he is I would easily trust him with my life. I have no reason to but its what I know he needs. I may be cold to everyone but that man needs us more than any of us will ever know." Batman said walking away.

Hawkgirl just stood there not knowing what to think. She had thought him to just be another punk kid with super powers that didn't know anything about being a hero and she felt horrible about judging him without even getting to know him. "John Im ready to go back." She said into her earpiece and was warped back to the Watchtower.

Chapter 5 What really happened in Gohan's life.

A few weeks had gone passed and Gohan was beginning to make friends with most of the people he interacted with, helping them with whatever they needed. HE like to talk to Question and the feeling was mutual just for the fact Gohan treated him with respect and talked about conspiracy theories with him. Wonder Woman liked to talk with him about her home. Gohan seemed so amazed by it and this brought joy to her heart. Green lantern loved to spar with him exchanging beams and blasts with Gohan on the planet's surface in remote areas of course. Superman liked to talk morals with him and teach Gohan about laws and the rules with the Justice League. John and him grew closer after they spent more time talking about each others worlds and their dreams. John thought he would never find someone that could understand the true him but he knew Gohan could relate and provide feedback appropriate to him. The flash loved swapping jokes with him. Everytime they were around each other laughter could be heard almost constantly. Batman liked to work with him in his bat cave for the fact Gohan could help him with all of his gadgets and could vastly improve them and still making them very simply for Batman to do himself. The only person who didn't really spend a lot of time with Gohan was Hawkgirl. She was still ashamed of herself for the way she treated him when he went on his first mission. Gohan was still friendly toward her everytime they saw each other in passing but that just made her feel even worse.

One night when Gohan was down on the planet helping with a earthquake, Hawkgirl was with John helping to keep watch she learned something about Gohan from John. "I know its not really any of my business but do you still think the same way about the Gold Fighter?" He said. "Well honestly I don't know what to think. From what Batman told me, he sounded like a great guy. He even treats me nice everytime we see each other in the halls. Why do you ask?" She replied. "I know I shouldn't say but I figure if he isn't I should at least help him with it as much as he has helped me in the past few weeks but just keeping me company. HE has feelings for you." John said plainly. "Wh-WHAT?!" She said very surprised by this new information. "Gohan doesn't want to say anything to you because he is shy. He is also scared to lose someone else so close to him again. That's why he tries to make everyone happy. He tries to fill the void from losing his family and lover by making everyone happy around him." John said. "what exactly happened to him that has everyone around him so crazy about him?" She asked. "He has suffered more than any of us. Including me or Superman or Batman. He treats everyone the same. Have you heard him and Q talking? Or him and Flash laughing? Have you seen the wonder on his face when Wonder Woman talks about her home? He treats everyone with respect even though he was so much stronger than any of us? If he attacked us there would be nothing we could do to stop him yet he shows only how gentle and kind he is to everyone helping where ever he is needed. Superman almost looks at him like a son." John explained. "Maybe I should try to have some one on one time with him." She said. "That would be a good idea." John said with a smile

Hawkgirl caught Gohan after he had changed and washed up from helping with the earthquake. She knocked on his bedroom door. "Hold on just one minute." He said scrambling around. "Ok come in." He said threw the door. Hawkgirl walked in and saw little knickknacks all over his room. "What is all of this stuff?" She asked. "There just little things to help me remember all the good I'm doing. Every thing I do I try to have a memento for. It's just a hobby you could say." Gohan said with a smile. She looked around the room and saw a picture sitting next to his bed and picked it up off the night stand. "Who are these people? Doesn't look like anyone I have seen." She asked. "Those are all of my friends and my family from back home. John made it for me from my memories as a thank you for talking with him when we are on watch together. She looked at the picture. It was taken on a small island with only one pink house in the background and people all smiling a lot of them wearing the same outfit Gohan wore. None of them seemed to have a care in the world. "That picture was actually taken a few days before Cell showed up to the planet and killed all of them." Gohan said sadness in his voice. Hawkgirl tried not to sound saddened by what he just said "Do you want to go grab some coffee and talk?" She asked. "Yea sure that would be great." He said as they walked out of the room.

They made there way to the cafeteria. Gohan greeted all of the heros he normally saw. He even stopped to tell Flash a new joke her heard that got everyone in ear shot laughing. They got to a table and sat down.

"I haven't been as nice to you as I should have been from what I have been hearing about you. I just wanted to ask you some stuff that is kind of personal if that's alright with you?" She asked. "Yes that would be ok with me." Gohan said taking a sip of his coffee. "What exactly happened to all of your friends back home?" She asked. "Well it a long story so get comfortable." He said sitting up.

"It all started when a man named Dr. Guro made a creature with all of the fighters back home abilities. His name was cell. HE could regenerate any body part he lost. HE was extremely strong and everyone tried to fight him. He killed most of my friends first as I was just getting out of training with my dad and headed to the battle. At the time I was the strongest out of anyone on the planet and I got cocky. My dad tried to save me from my own mistake but he got killed for it. My master Piccalo tried to protect my Mom and Grandpa but all of them were killed. Cell had regenerated and returned to the planet but made a stop before coming back for me. That's how my master and family died. He also killed everyone in a near by town to gain more energy to have the upper hand when we fought next. My fathers friend and future son tried to stop him but were killed like bugs beneath his boot. All of my friends and family died because I got too cocky in my first fight with him. When we met again there was nothing I held back. It wasn't much of a fight actually. I killed him rather fast. My anger was so great that I wished it hadn't ended so quickly. That's when I vowed to train harder than ever before so I could atone for what I had done. I let a monster destroy my world and almost everyone in it because of what I had done for a brief moment. That's why when I arrived here I swore to myself to do everything in my power to help. I never want anyone to have to feel the pain like I have felt. To look around and see only a monster standing around the dead bodies of everyone you could have ever cared for knowing that if you failed the pain wouldn't just stop here but continue on to other worlds and other people. People I grew up with that taught me so many things and they died because I couldn't get out of my own way." Gohan finished with both deep anger and sadness in his voice and on his face.

"I never knew..I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I just thought you were some hot shot kid trying to prove himself." She said looking down at her drink. "Don't you worry." Gohan surprisingly said with a smile and a joyful attitude. "I don't want anyone to be sad for me. I had 7 years to reflect on my mistake and I finally realized my dad wouldn't want me to be sad anymore. He would want me to help people. So that's what I'm doing." Gohan said with a smile. Hawkgirl looked at Gohan. She could see the pain in his eyes, hiding from everyone. She never thought something like that could happen to someone and they still try to do everything in their power to help people. She really had Gohan all wrong from the start and never took a second look and probably wouldn't have if no one had said anything. "What would you say to going on a date?" She asked. "Well um.." Gohan couldn't help but blush. He was at a loss for words. He wanted to but he didn't want to lose someone close to him again. "Look I would really like to but I don't want to get close to you and lose someone I care deeply for." Gohan explained disappointed with himself. "I promise you wont lose me. I'm hard to get rid of." She said laughing a little. Gohan thought about it for a little while. "Sure why not. I guess its time to stop being afraid of the what ifs." Gohan said with a smile. "That's what I like to hear." Hawkgirl said smiling back.

The next night Gohan asked John if it would be okay if he went to the planet to go on his date with Hawkgirl. John had no objections. Gohan then teleported to the Bat cave where Batman was typing away on his computer. "No I don't mind." Batman said without Gohan saying anything. "You have helped out in a lot of ways without asking anything in return." He said. "Thank you." Gohan replied. "There is a restaurant in Gotham. It's a nice place you should take her there." Batman said handing a gold card to Gohan. "Try not to spend it all of food." Batman said with a smile. "Thank you. This really means a lot." Gohan said with a smile. Gohan teleported back to the watch tower to try and find some nice clothes he had unloaded from a capsule with all of his clothes in it. He decided on a nice suit with a black tie as a good choice. HE was just getting finished dressing when a knock came from his door. Gohan opened the door to see Hawkgirl standing there in a short black dress. "Wow you look beautiful." He stuttered. "You don't look half bad yourself." She replied. She grabbed Gohans arm and they teleported down to earth near the restaurant Batman had told Gohan about. It was a huge place. Gohan walked up to the entrance where he was greeted by the greeter and shown his seen. Everyone wanted to get the Gold Fighters autograph. Gohan signed every thing that was thrown at him. They both finally sat down and ordered. They talked back and forth with a lot of flirting going on. "But see that's what I don't-" Gohan stopped mid sentence. "What?" Hawkgirl said confused. "It cant be." Gohan said with concern on his face. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Cell's here!" Gohan said jumping up from the table and running out of the door followed closely by Hawkgirl.

Chapter 6 A nightmare returns

Gohan teleported to where he had thought he felt Cell's Ki level. It was in the middle of nowhere with very little cover and mostly flat land. "John Cell is here on earth somehow. I know he is." Gohan said threw his com link. "I'm sending backup." John said. Gohan continued to look around but the night sky made it difficult to see anything. "How could cell possibly be here?" Hawkgirl asked. "I'm not sure. Something may have happened when I got thrown into this dimension." Gohan said. They landed and Gohan looked around the area more closely when he was punched out of the dark and sent flying. Gohan recovered to see Cell in his perfect form standing on the ground holding Hawkgirl by the neck in the air. "Well, well. Looks like Gohan has made the mistake of getting close to someone again. I do love making you suffer. You will pay for trying to destroy me all those years ago." Cell said in a sinister voice. Suddenly there was a bone cracking sound as Cell dropped Hawkgirl and was sent flying. Superman was floating where Cell hand just been holding his fist. "Wow that actually hurt." Superman said. Cell recovered and return the blow Superman had given him sending Superman into the ground. Cell put his foot on top of Superman. Gohan teleported back close to Cell. "It looks like you have made some new friends for me to kill. I do so enjoy killing little pathetic creatures." Cell said as he raised his foot preparing to crush Supermans head. Gohan teleported behind Cell and whispered in his ear "You are about to regret the day you were created." Gohan then punched Cell in the side of the head as hard as he could sending him flying away. "Everyone listen this is my fight no one is to get involved!" Gohan yelled flying off. The sun started to rise as Gohan landed on the ground a little ways from Cell. Cell got up out of the dirt and faced Gohan. Gohan pulled his suit off to reveal his orange gi. "I am going to enjoy destroying you again. Last time was a little unsatisfying." Gohan said with a smirk going SS2. Everyone in the Justice league had gathered together a ways out from where Gohan and Cell were to watch the fight. Gohan dashed toward Cell attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Cell was doing his best to stop the attack but was failing every second Gohan continued his attack. Cell teleported above Gohan and noticed everyone standing in the distance and gave a sinister smile. He charged a Ki ball in his hand and shot it toward the group. Gohan looked to where the ball was headed but it was too late. He saw everyone then an explosion!

Gohan froze. Everyone he had helped, cared about, promised to protect was gone again. The new life Gohan had try to have destroyed again. Gohan couldn't take it. Something broke inside of him. HE let out a scream and a bright light exploded from his body. Cell looked down to see something he had never seen before.


End file.
